


love so cruel it kills

by zolarnite



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bloody Sex, Character Death, Foreplay, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jack Dies, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Out of Character, Poisoning, Ralph Dies, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Yandere, bottom!ralph, really just prepare for simon yandere, simon yandere, top!Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zolarnite/pseuds/zolarnite
Summary: simon chose ralph, ralph chose jack,so simon had to cut jack out, what a pity.(do read the tags)
Relationships: Jack Merridew/Ralph, Ralph/Simon (Lord of the Flies)
Kudos: 19





	love so cruel it kills

**Author's Note:**

> i have to read LOTF for my school work and well, the book is full of sexual tension and lowkey gayness. and me and me friends were discussing this and we came up wit yandere simon since in like chapter 6, simon walks into a tree after ralph smiles at him (gay panicking) so haha well it turned into this. 
> 
> idk how i feel about this piece of writing but it took me 2 hours so I'm not gonna abandon it lmAo. 
> 
> enjoy ig??

simon smiles sweetly as he hands jack a drink, cowering in jack’s threatening jackass aura. 

and jack’s unaware to what exactly is in the drink bc he’s stupid in a way. simon just shakes as jack gulps down the water, ignoring any sour taste. he smacks his lips and sneers at simon tightening his grip on ralph’s waist. simon’s eyes snap to the movement, darken the tiniest before he’s back to innocently shaking. ralph just frowns but doesn't say anything because he’s pressed against jack and it's warm. but then the sneer freezes and jack’s hand lets go of ralph. both ralph and simon look up to see jack pursing his lips, sweat breaking across his forehead. simon stops shaking and shifts his feet. his back straightens and he folds his arms in front of him, a small sweet smile still painting his face. fear erupts in jack’s eyes and ralph soon realizes that something is wrong.

but it's honestly too late.

because jack’s too proud to throw up the poison and so he slowly sinks, the poison spreading throughout his body. it’s not gruesome, it's not bloody. it simply is–

–death.

and as the light leave jack’s once electric blue eyes, simon’s sweet smile turns just a bit sharper. his eyes glinting and searing into ralph’s figure. and ralph can only stare, horrified at jack’s unmoving body, refusing to turn to see simon.

“simon-“ it comes out more of a whimper and something in simon’s blood jumps. jumps at that fear. jumps at the power that he holds over his beloved. the soft simon struggles under the hold of the inward beast that simon had always tried to warn the others about. his smile curls into something akin to savagery and ralph learns that not all savages are bloodthirsty and dirty. because simon would never dirty his hands with blood, he never has to. 

ralph clutches at jack’s arm, the warmth slowly seeping away. It’s only been a few minutes and already he can see the blue poison that stains Jack’s pale skin. the veins showing bright under the barrier that keeps it trapped inside. 

simon slowly crouches to ralph’s level, marvelling at the way ralph quietly pleads for jack to come back, wake up.

“he’s asleep,” simon croons softly.

ralph turns to simon, fear and anger igniting in his eyes.

“forever.” finishes simon. the whisper seem to carry for miles. 

ralph can feel his eyes prick with hot tears, jaws clenching, his fingers digging into jack’s cold skin. he shrinks when simon takes a step towards him. the mischievous glint in simon’s eyes darken and his smile drops half a centimeter, but he restores it in a flash. simon tries again, this time softening his smile into a demure facade. “hey, im not gonna-“ 

ralph’s eyes dart to the left as if he saw something and simon spins around only to be met with trees, not a being. his eyes widen and he chuckles darkly. 

ralph had trick him, diverted his acute attention and scrambled to break out of the thick forest. but simon had explored this part of the forest many times more, since it was his territory after all. this was his home base and so he waited patiently, for ralph had dashed off into the direction of a dead end of thorns.

but when there was no return of ralph, simon frowned slightly before casually strolling after the fair boy. he soon hears mutters of curses and yelps and finds ralph trying to maneuver his way through the thicket of thorns.

“ralph...” simon calls.

ralph freezes and sharply inhales. simon could feel the terror, smell the fear and taste the sweetness of horror, his mind spun in delight. with nowhere to run, nowhere to turn to without poking an eye out, ralph is trapped. simon with this knowledge, gleefully saunters towards the other. he reaches out an arm to ralph and ralph flinches, then stills when simon simply wraps his fingers around ralph’s wrist. the touch was gentle with an underline of a threat, like a knife coated in sweet honey. and ralph finds himself relaxing despite the knowledge of what simon was capable of. simon wouldn’t hurt him....right?

like a parent coaxing a child, simon lures ralph out from the thorns, tutting and gently scolding the cuts and bruises that bloom across ralph’s skin. simon leads ralph to a small pool before pulling out a half stained cloth that looks suspiciously like the material jack’s shirt was made of. he dips the cloth into the water before slowly wiping away the blood that wells up from the cuts on ralph’s arm, the gentleness like a lullaby.

“does it hurt?” he asks and ralph can only shake his head. 

the more simon talks the more ralph falls into a trance. despite the wounds stinging, ralph didn't seem to mind. 

“why?” ralph manages to croak out.

simon doesn’t stop, doesn’t even acknowledge that he heard the question, only proceeding to continue to clean the cuts until they were all just red welts, no blood. he looks at ralph through his lashes, a sad smile gracing his lips. he licked it before uttering a truth that hurt like a lie. 

“because i love you, and he doesn’t deserve you.” 

ralph coils away like he was slapped, slapped with a twisted truth. 

“b-but that’s not your decision!” the anguish wails up.

simon only shakes his head, his grip on ralph’s wrist tightening and pulling him in and away from escaping. his other hand lets go of the cloth and moves towards ralph’s jerking face. he uses three fingers to stop the defined features, tipping them to look up at him. with two fingers under ralph’s chin, a thumb ghosting his lips, simon sighs. 

sighs in disappointment.

“then it's good that i'm the voice of reason that can do something about it.” 

ralph splutters. 

“you cant- i love him!”

“no you dont.” 

the words were cold, harsh, and the most cutting that simon has ever spoken to ralph. it leaves ralph stunned and lost.

“what?” 

“i said you don't.” 

ralph looks at simon like he’s lost his mind, but simon’s voice only grows colder.

“then what about you?” 

simon raises an eyebrow.

“what about me?” 

“you said you love me, how is it different front how i love jack?” 

“your love is nothing compared to my love,” 

simon almost growls before crooning an afterthought,

“sweetheart.”

ralph shudders, trying to free his face from staring at simon’s feral emotions.

“h-how is it different?” he stutters in fear.

“your love is weak, it’s too soft. you let him hurt you, you let him push you to the edge. you’re supposed to be the leader, yet you can still fear him. it is weak, and thus should not even be called love.”

“it is because i love him that i’m soft with him!” ralph tries to explain. it really was pointless

“no, ralph, no.”

“to love is to be strong. to never hurt the other, to never fear them.” 

ralph struggles.

“you hurt me when you killed jack! how is that any different than jack hurting me!”

simon doesn't loosen his hold but he does let his fingers fall to catch at ralph’s hits, fingers lacing with ralph’s. 

“no my dear, i didn’t hurt you. i saved you.” 

it was pointless against simon. ralph’s wrist were turning numb and he soon gives up balancing his crouch, falled backwards to the ground. in a split second simon shifts, catching himself before he crashes into ralph, caging the other with his body. his semi long dark hair frames his face as he snickers from above the fair haired boy.

‘shit, i made a mistake’ ralph wants to scream. 

a soft cold finger trails softly over ralph’s cheekbones before it dips down to his collarbone, exposed and pale. the finger keeps on dragging, the fingernails lightly skating over the skin before it flicks up to ralph’s chin. 

“so submissive, just like a good boy,” simon croons. he’d learned. he’d learned from his father at night in the dark. it sears into his mind and he pushes away the whimpering mess he used to be, his father taught him well.

ralph’s fire was dying out, he was aching with the pain of losing jack, stinging with the thorn’s cuts and caged like a prey. still, the boy would not relent his glare, nor would he cry. he wasn’t weak, he was a leader and leaders don’t show weakness.

“tsk, ralph, still glaring i see.” 

“get off.” it was as cold as ralph could muster, his last attempt.

“no” simon replies simply, mirth lighting his eyes.

“get. off. me.” ralph grits his teeth, thrashing. simon locks his arms above his head and presses down. ralph gasps when he feels the power drain from his arms, alarm shooting up his body as simon grinds down on him. he squeezes his eyes shut at the friction.

‘no, please no.’ 

simon hisses in happy delight, he licks his lips and grins at ralph.

“was jack really that special? or do you just love being powerless.”

ralph wants to  _ scream _ .

he hates it, hates feeling weak. yet at the same time he loves it, loves being pushed and shoved and thrown about until the bruises bloom.

“you don’t have to hold back.”

“get off me.” less power, more pleading.

“hmmm.” and again simon enacts the same punishment.

ralph can feel his resolve breaking.

“g-get off-“

simon presses hard, ralph cries out. 

“no!” but simon only laughs.

“please, please just get off!” truly desperate.

“just kill me” ralph whispers, and simon’s eyes go red.

“kill you?!” 

“just kill me.” ralph’s tired of it, tired of fighting. he gives up. he- jack was gone, what left was there? 

simon pressed harder against ralph but he wouldn't shut up.

“just kill me, just kill me, just kill me!” ralph cries louder and louder. until simon snaps, his mouth turns into a scowl before he crashes his mouth onto ralph’s, effectively silencing him. the kiss was more teeth than anything and ralph yelps as simon pulls away, mouth feeling like it was punched. 

“shut up” simon growls. his pupils shrunk as ralph’s were blown wide in surprise. it was a few moments before simon composes first, ever the gentleman. his eyes clear slightly, replacing the scowl with a gentle smile, double edged and dangerous.

“forgive me.” though he doesn't sound sorry in the slightest.

“what?”

simon dips his head back down, letting his breath ghost against ralph’s swollen lips.

“forgive me, i was too harsh.” 

“wh-“

simon closes the distance before ralph can say anymore. this time it wasn’t a crash, but a gentle caress. ralph tried to hold back, willing his lips to not respond. but simon, the clever boy, patiently kisses him and just slightly, swipes his tongue over ralph’s lips. ralph instinctively opens his mouth and his eyes shrink at his own body’s betrayal. simon takes up the opportunity and deepens the kiss, tongue smoothly asserting dominance. he continues to softly kiss ralph, only deepening when he feel ralph start to tense up. the slide of tongues quicken and soon ralph gets lost in the feel of this safe caress. his body pulls at simon while his mind slowly shatters. when simon finally lets go, pulling away to catch his breath, ralph blinks. an unbidden whimper escapes his lips and he bites his bottom lip to stop from making any more noise. 

he can feel the heat that coils and rumbles in his stomach. it yearns and turns, churning into a wildfire. simon notices of course and softly presses down, smiling when he hears ralph hiss and buck up. then the horrified noise ralph makes at his actions.

“its time to make up your mind sweetheart.”

“we can’t keep playing this game.” 

ralph refuses to look at simon and he tuts before grinding down again. 

“look at me when i speak to you.” ralph obeys. 

“good,”

ralph whimpers.

“good boy.”

ralph squirms under simon’s touch as simon shift ralph’s wrists over to hold in one hand and the other free to roam wherever he wants it to. he starts with ralph’s once fine fair hair, the blonde stained bronze under the harsh conditions of the island 

he slowly runs his fingers through, gentle and loving. ralph visibly curls in content, in want. then simon’s hand cups at ralph’s neck, trailing a warm path down the slope of his neck to his shoulder. the fingers tug at the tattered shirt that ralph wears before yanking it right off, ripping it in the process. ralph wants to protest but simon hushs him with a soft peck on the lips. the fingers dance across ralph’s chest, still bony and sharp as is of an adolescence. no matter. 

simon’s eyes travel, feasting on ralph’s body, the tones of a young teen going through puberty. it was too scrawny for other but perfectly beautiful in simon’s eyes. a fingernail grazed at ralph’s left nipple and he sinks his teeth into his bottom lip, stopping the whimper from escaping. simon pinches, making ralph jolt at the reprimand.

“i want to hear you.” 

when ralph doesn't obey, simon goes down and licks his lips til ralph arches for a kiss. a soft moan elicits from him when simon dips his head further down to ralph’s neck, kissing softly before biting down on the flesh. simon finds that ralph is most sensitive at the slope of his neck near his jaw and sucks a mark there . the red starts to flower into a bruise. simon trails kisses down to ralph’s chest taking his nipple between his teeth, and being rewarded with the soft mewls that ralph can’t hide. 

its dirty, its lewd and most of all, its ecstasy.

simon finally stops abusing the nipple before attacking the other. his hands smooths downward and rests at ralph’s hips, slightly digging in. he shifts his lower body until a full out moan erupts from ralph. ralph flushes, ears burning and eyes flashing with anguish 

anguish and... lust. simon sweetly smiles before his hands travel further downwards to the bulge that presses tight against its confines. 

“let me help.” 

ralph shakes his head.

“ralph.”

ralph nods.

simon hums and unzips ralph’s pants cupping his hand under ralph’s balls. he slowly slides his hand under the waistband of the dirty undergarment and pulls out ralph’s slicked dick. precome leaked from the tip, pink and glistening. simon lciked his lips as hunger unveiled from his eyes. he lowers down to take the length. ralph’s mouth opens and hangs as the pleasure shoots up his body. simon goes slow, lapping at the tip with constant licks. like a child tasting a lollipop before devouring. he slowly wraps his lips around the girth, sinking his mouth down until the legth’s tip knocks at the back of his throat. ralph shudders when he feels simon’s throat squeeze his dick.

‘oh god, oh god, oh god.’ a mantra erupts in ralph’s mind, blinding his senses. he can feel the heat in his stomach grow and rage, his hips stuttering. simon bobs his head at a steady rhythm, lewding sucking and swirling his tongue around. he licks the underside of ralph’s length and ralph’s hip buck up, seeking more of the wet heat. it draws a filthy moan from ralph’s lips and he squirms. simon hums in reprimand, but with the dick still in his mouth, it only makes ralph cuss. 

“f-fuck,” ralph was losing his mind, threatening to lose control of his mouth. 

“keep go-no wait, s-stop.” but the rhythm never loses pace and soon ralph feels the heat coil, ready to spring. 

“i’m gonna-” simon pull off with a loud pop. at the loss of the wet heat, ralph whimpers, hands grabbing at air. simon lets one wrist go and ralph immediately pulls simon down into a searing kiss. simon feels his inner beast purr and preen, deepening the kiss. 

“use your words darling,” simon whispers into ralph’s ears when he tugs at simon’s shirt. 

“...”

“words.”

“m-more,” and shame covers ralph from head to toe.

simon smiles, this time a feral wolfish grin before he pulls ralph’s shorts down to his knees. he manages to flip ralph on his front, shoving his knee up so that ralph bends. 

“on your knees, love.”

ralph steadies himself on his knees, back pressed down, ass raised like a meat dish ready to be ravished. 

“beautiful.” simon purrs, lightly patting ralph’s pale cheeks. he kneads the flesh under his palm, reveling in the soft delicacy. 

“now be a good boy.” and simon releases both of ralph’s wrists. instead, his hands take in ralph’s ass, spreading them to see a puckered hole. licking his lips, he blows lightly at the hole, watching in fascination at the way it clenches and opens, but not quite ready. simon hold out two slender fingers to ralph’s face, his only command;

“suck.”

ralph takes his fingers into his mouth, coating it with thick saliva. he moans with the fingers thrusting into his mouth as simon’s other hand wrap around ralph’s dick, weeping for attention. The erection was harder than ever, throbbing and seeking release. simon knew that ralph wasn’t going to make it past three more strokes so he just hold the length, caressing the soft flesh.

“enough.” simon pulls his fingers out of ralph’s mouth, satisfied when it leaves a trail of saliva from the red mouth. 

he presses lightly against the hole, massaging around ot help ralph relax. the gentle probing touch wins and soon, simon slips a finger in. ralph freezes and chokes when he feels a foreign thing entering his virgin hole. 

“shh, relax.” ralph tries.

simon starts stroking ralph, helping distract the feeling of something foreign to the pleasure. ralph looks back to try and see what is going on when simon leans forward and kisses him soundly. simon starts again, pushing the finger in an inch before stopping and waiting for ralph to relax. 

“w-what are you doing?” ralph murmurs against simon’s lips.

“helping you, just relax sweetheart.” and he distracts him with another kiss. 

simon slowly moves the fingers until the walls stop clenching so tightly and start loosening. he thrust the finger in further until he brushes against ralph’s prostate. ralph gasps when he feels pleasure bloom from below, from inside. it’s weird at first, but soon the pain washes away into lust. without realizing, ralph starts rocking back on simon’s finger and so simon adds another in. ralph’s young body adjusts to the change faster and soon, he’s begging for more, bigger. 

“simon..” the way he says his name, the lust and filthy voice makes simon almost go blind with want. his fingers curl and ralph arches his back as a moan rips from within him.

“there!” simon complies, continuously abusing the prostate until ralph is begging for release. by now simon had stopped stroking ralph and instead and tugging at his hair, making sure that ralph was facing simon. 

“let’s up the game, shall we?” ralph makes a confused noise before he whimpers at the loss feeling of air filling his hole. he hears the sound of a zipper and rustle of cloth before something hard and warm pokes at his behind. 

“wha-” simon pushes in.

ralph cries out, the girth of this object significantly bigger than simon’s fingers. he shudders and bends crying out in pain. simon pulls at ralph’s hair, kissing him and shushing his cries. he slowly pushes in, little by little until he sat hilt deep. ralph had never felt so full. even with jack, they had never gone this far before jack had died. the thought crashes onto him like a bucket of cold water and ralph freezes. simon, seemingly adept at reading ralph, decides that was the time to pull. ralph mind blanks as simon slams back into him, a choked sob wretches its way up his throat. his hands claw at anything to hold before grabbing simon’s shoulders, digging his fingernails in. 

“you don’t need to think about him anymore.”

another thrust, ralph cries.

“he is nothing, nothing.” the pace has become bruising and ralph feels tears slide down his cheeks as his ass flares up with pain. simon was done being a saint. his inner beast breaks free from its leash, filling up simon with the irreversible need of lust. he thrusts in and out, quickening the pace.simon groans as he feels ralph’s wet heat engulfing his length so well.

“such a good boy, the best boy,” simon croons between thrusts.

ralph whimpers, his mouth hanging and saliva drooling down his chin. 

“ah-ah” no longer coherent, ralph drags his fingernails across simon’s back, leaving a trailing of thin blood. the wet passage grows slick, the sounds echoing into the forest, only to be swallowed by the thick trees. wet liquid dribbles down ralph’s thighs and he smells blood. simon looks down to see blood mixed in with other fluids where he rams his length repeatedly.

he doesn’t stop. 

the soft love he had vanishes and the only simon left was the feral, obsessed, power hungry beast that kills everything in is path. he fucks ralph over and over, orgasm after orgasm until ralph’s moans become mewls that turn into whimpers, then end with silence. the red that blinds simon slowly recedes when he no longer hears ralph, and no longer feels the tightness that clenches down on his cock. he blinks away the lust to see the mess that he’d made. ralph’s lower half smeared and soaked in his own blood, face pale and dripping with seat, hair plastered against his forehead. the hand that had gripped and clawed at simon’s shoulders were limp against his side. the light in his eyes slowly dying out. simon feels a satisfying horror bubble up into a sharp cruel laugh, his mouth curling into a savage smirk. 

“simon..”

“ah my love, weren’t you the one who asked to be killed?” ralph wanted to shake his head, but the energy in him was bleeding out, quite literally. His lower half was numb, his heart broken, hair a mess, and mind shattered into the abyss. jack, he’ll see jack soon. ralph closes his eyes and breathes out a sigh, and doesn’t draw another breath. 

simon stares, just stares. he pulls out his blood slicked cock, grabbing a random cloth nearby and wiping away the gore. he cradles his beloved in his arms. he did everything his beloved asked him to do, yet his beloved had not appreciated simon’s efforts in saving him. simon’s smirk fell into a smile, a sad smile. he picks up his beloved’s limp body, carrying him into the small pool not far from where they had fucked. the blood flowed into the water, turning it red. but simon just continues to soak in the water, carrying his beloved, gazing at his pale serene face and smiles. he loved-no loves his beloved so much that it killed. with his hand dripping with blood water, he cups his beloved’s face, leans down and presses a soft kiss to his forehead. he stays in the water as the sun sets fully and the night crawls with only the moon lighting the way. 

piggy had been searching for jack, ralph, and simon for half a day now and he carries a torch into one of the thickest part of the forest, only to find a half naked body of jack laying out under a tree. piggy calls out to him but jack does not wake and so he follows down a path that had footprints leading away. fear sinks into piggy’s heart and he almost drops his torch when he stumbles into the clearing of the small pool. 

there in the pool stands a young youth, carrying someone in his arms. the moon shines upon the water, revealing it to be glistening red. the youth who stands in the pool softly kisses the one in his arms before looking up and straight that piggy. his eyes gleamed with a soft glow of red, and his mouth curved into a smile as he speaks in a cold voice,

“hello piggy.”


End file.
